Aria Godspell
Aria Godspell (아리아 가스펠 Alia Gaseupel) is a Witch and is Tasha Godspell's adopted little sister. Often called the "Red Witch" due to her red hat and dress, Aria has killed many people, including her father and Tasha's teacher, Edea Florence. Once a bright and kind girl, she now follows Varete who works under North. Appearance Aria is a young, small blonde girl with medium length hair in a bowl cut shape and green eyes. Compared to most of the other female characters introduced in the series, she is among the most under developed even when considering her age. She has a thin frame and always adorns earrings which dangle down and was given to her by Tasha. In her casual clothes, she wears a simple white dress that covers her shoulders.Cho, Jung-man (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 8: Chapter 32: Page 1. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4072-5 Her witch outfit consists of her Witch Hat, a mainly red, pointed hat with a round, green crystal centered above her face and her red, frilled dress covered by her red sleeved, hoodless cloak. She adds light colored heeled shoes to her set of clothes.Cho, Jung-man (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 1: Chapter 3: Page 7. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3465-6 Personality Upon first coming to live with Tasha and his family she was a very unsociable little girl who wished to stay in her room due to the abuse and seclusion by her biological family. She even refused herself to be a witch and begged not to be hit showing clear self-denial. Upon first opening up to Tasha about her past and self-insecurities she began to heal and open up to Tasha. In the past, Tasha notes that his sister used to be a kind and cheerful person. However, she became corrupted after awakening as a Witch and lost her mind to mana, which caused her to become very dark and sadistic, yet, when her mana runs low and she becomes more passive, she expresses a desire to return home with Tasha, a thing she's already accepted to be impossible. Aria has a strong brother complex, as she's one of the female characters in the series to be noted as having feelings towards Tasha. She cares nothing for the lives of others, going so far as to wreak havoc in one town after another simply to lure out her brother. She was even willing to place a curse on Tasha, which would kill him and transform him into her Supporter if he doesn't willingly come to her side. She is extremely hostile towards any woman whom Tasha is close to, the most extreme example her killing Edea Florence, his master, for exactly that reason. When taunted by Mordred about how she slept in the same room as Tasha and (as a pumpkin doll) had showered with him, she attacked her in a blind rage and swore to kill her in front of Tasha. She hates the women around him even after their deaths, even insulting Edea Florence right in front of Ryuhwan, despite having lost to him and being aware that he would kill her for such insults towards his former master. She shows some respect towards Varete, her overseer, and rarely challenges her with the same hostility she does to others, even when Varete demands that she not seek out her brother until the time is right. Story History Tasha's Memory Arc One day little spheres of light began to float around Aria, however her family reacted negatively. Afraid that she was a witch her father began to abuse her and lock her away while her mother remained neutral towards the abuse and supportive of the confinement. For two years this was how Aria lived and only the spheres of lights made it bearable for her. Aria was the biological child of a friend of Tasha's family and the only survivor of a witch attack on her home village. Aria was than brought to the Godspell estate where a servant took her to her room and their she stayed refusing to take part in family outings and no matter how many times her new family approached her, she kept her door closed and to herself. One day however her door was slightly ajar and Tasha peaked in to find floating silver bubbles above her. Taken by surprise Tasha stumbled into the room and explained how the door had been left ajar but Aira did not listen and instead only denied herself to be a witch. Tasha explained that he did not call her or think of her as a witch and the two began to sit down and talk. Aria explained her past to him, and upon hearing it Tasha promised that she was not an ugly witch but a beautiful girl and he than promised that she was his little sister. In exchange for keeping her secret Tasha made her promise to open up the door to him the next time he knocked. After this happened, Aria and Tasha became really close. On a snowy day Aria and Tasha were in her room and Aria was given earrings from Tasha. She tells him she'll treasure them for the rest of her life. Wanting to repay Tasha for always giving her gifts, she asks Alto Godspell to take her to town so she could pick something out for Tasha, keeping her silver spheres in a bag so they won't be seen. After picking a gift out, Aria and her father return home. Just as they were about to enter the estate, a flower pot fell straight for Alto. Aria saved him using her spheres which created a shield, however Alto disregards this and accuses Aria of being a witch. He then confined Aria to her room because of what she was, and did not allow anyone to see her. Prano Godspell disagreed with her confinement and Tasha continued to sneak into her room and visit Aria. After a period of time, Mr. Godspell told Aria and the rest of the family that he would be sending her away to another country, Doberukman, for her own safety. While traveling there, her carriage is disrupted by two men who reveal that Alto sold Aria to them and the carriage was never supposed to read it's destination. Taking her clothes away, they push her to the back of a new carriage. Her silver spheres try to attack the men to no avail, and all but one are locked away. The remaining sphere goes back to the Godspell estate and alerts Tasha. He immediately follows it back to Aria. Tasha pulls a gun on the men, but they shoot him and drag Aria back to the carriage. Aria cries for her brother and suddenly appears in her inner-world. There her spheres appear as mirror images of herself and ask her to form a contract in which they will become her supporters and support her for eternity. Although Aria hesitates, the leading Supporter grabs her hand and forms the golden contract promising to awaken her darker side. With this Aria fully awakens as a witch, mana dulls her mind, and she begins obliterating the area around her minus Tasha. Aria heads straight to her home town, to the Godspell Estate, while her supporters destroy anything in it's way. Upon meeting Alto, Aria comes to her senses. Alto coldly states that he should have gotten rid of her sooner and tells her that the destruction of her home town was all done by her. Aria is horrified and in disbelief that she could have done such a thing. Alto goes on that the entire Godspell family will be blamed for her awakening and the only way to redeem it's name is if Alto kills Aria. He further tells her she would be selfish to disagree or resist and that she will continue to be cursed and hated for the rest of her life. In tears Aria realizes that as a witch she would no longer be able to stay with Tasha and with nothing left she allows Alto to kill her. As he is about to, her silver spheres blast him and transform into Aegis. Aria demands to know why they would attack him and as her emotions go out of control so does Aegis. Varete appears and seals every negative emotion so that Aria becomes sadistic due to mana and has no care for others lives. Varete orders Aria to come with her but Aria refuses to leave without her brother. Varete questions if Tasha would want to see Aria the way she is now, in which Aria replies that her brother would never ignore her. Amused Varete whispers a secret that would make Tasha her's forever. Aria finds Tasha and throws Alto's head at him stating that he tried to kill her to the very end. She rips his heart out of his body, transforms it into a crystal and consumes it, effectively placing a magical curse on him, that is slowly 'killing' him. When the curse is complete, Tasha's life as a human and WH will end, and he will be transformed into Aria's new Supporter bound to her forever. She then leaves with Varete and tells Tasha to find her before his life extinguishes because of her. Since then Aria lives in Varete's Castle and has set training hours. When Varete came early and told Aria she had to leave the castle, Aria took it as a chance to see her brother. She agrees to stay in the castle but shortly after Varete left, she flies on a broom to Tasha. Upon arriving at Edea Florence's home she is happy to be reunited with Tasha but once she sees Edea, she takes Tasha outside and blows up the house. Edea appears unscratched and the two fight for Tasha. The battle starts with neither witch using their full potential. Eventually Edea quits playing around and activates Battle Field. Aria also takes the fight more seriously and doubles her supporters. Aria is at a disadvantage because Edea is faster and stronger in her Battle Field, plus, Aria's magic is drained by the snow and the link between her and her supporters is disrupted. After Edea injures Aria, the young witch praises Edea for being the first witch outside of Varete to hurt her. Aria decides to participate in the fight rather than let Aegis do all the work. Aria combines her magic with Aegis to form a Magic Diagram. She shoots a Magic Arrow at Edea narrowly missing as Edea and Tasha stare in disbelief at the power of Aria's magic. While Aria manages to gain an advantage over Edea, it is quickly lost when the latter activates Blizzard. In Moirai Edea easily destroys Aria's supporters explaining that while they may automatically activate shields to defend Aria, they do not activate when they themselves are the target. When Edea's inner-world self emerges, she quickly defeats Aria and aims to kill her. Tasha manages to get between the two, injuring himself to protect Aria. When Edea regains controls of herself, Aria uses Edea's guilt and shock to her advantage delivering a deadly attack. Varette arrives and has Aria leave with her. The Red Witch Arc Tasha is told by East during one of their confrontations that Aria was in Mountainville. Not long after Tasha received the news. Aria fought against Tarras during one of her solo expeditions and ends up defeating him. Tasha and Xing arrive at the scene right after Tarras is defeated and Aria is overjoyed at being reunited with her brother after such a long time, although Tasha glares back at her. When Xing interrupts their conversation while reminding Tasha about the Witch Hunt, Aria moves her supporters behind Xing and fires at him. Aria continues their conversation by recounting how she destroyed many towns in order to lure Tasha out but a WH aside from Tasha would appear so to vent her frustration for not meeting him, she'd kill every WH she met. She happily hugs Tasha and pleads with him to be her supporter so they'll stay together but Tasha attempts to rip off her Witch Hat. Aegis automatically fires at him when it sensed Tasha's intention. Aria questions what she'll have to do to make Tasha give up on her hat but Xing appears behind her without any major injuries and punches her through a wall. Aria fires a beam at Xing and Tasha in retaliation which they dodge but she shows herself completely uninjured from Xing's attack due to Aegis' Shield. As Xing and Tasha prepare to attack again, she reminds them that they will lose even with two A-Class WHs. Tarras questions if they can win with three A-Class WHs and attacks her with Earth Flower but Aegis blocks the attack. Aria is startled by Tarras' survival but wonders if she wasn't at her best and she shows her annoyance to the distractions. As the three challenge Aria again, she comments at how it'll be fun. Together the three manage to destroy Aria's two supporters but Tasha shoots Xing and Tarras with tranquilizer darts in order to deal with Aria personally. He tells Aria to go back with him but she questions where she'll go back to after all the crimes she has committed and she pleads with Tasha not to speak as if she has a place to go back to. Tasha notices her old personality resurfacing now that she is low on mana and begins ordering Aria to return with him and that he will do so by force if he has to. He tells her their mother is waiting which quietens her down. Varete suddenly appears and restrains Tasha. Aria asks why she was here but Tasha inquires who she was at the same time and she reveals herself to be Aria's guardian. Varete tells Aria to return with her but Aria rebuts that she didn't want to go back to North's Castle and instead wanted to live with her brother. Varete silences her while stating that her attachment to her past life is disgraceful as a witch. Although in a quieter manner, Aria still wanted to return home back to Tasha and her mother. While reminding her, Varete asks if her mother would be waiting for a daughter who killed their father. Aria is shocked by what she just said but before Varete could repeat herself, Tasha breaks out of his restraints. After Tasha is completely defeated and left defenseless, Varete prepares to use her finishing attack but Aria tells her to stop. She agrees to leave with Varete and while Tasha uses the last of his energy to hang on, Aria tells him to give up since she's leaving on her own free will. She reveals that she found it too hard for her to live on as a human after what she did and easier to live on as a witch. She also apologizes for not releasing the curse she put on Tasha years ago and tells him to find her before he perishes from it. As the witches leave through Shadow Transportation, Aria looks back at Tasha. The Knight and Rose Arc When Tasha uses the Song of Moirae, Aria notices that the seal on Tasha's curse by Edea was undone which meant Tasha was in the final stages of his curse and that they will be reunited soon. Her Supporters are repaired and improved upon, she later moved to execute an entire B-Class WH team for practice. Fights in Britannia Arc Following Tasha's arrival in Britain, Aria decided to slip in during South's attack, wherein she would meet her brother and again try to convince him to become her Supporter. She executed Sir Bedivere, a Knight of the Round Table, for standing in her way and burned the castle before her to the ground. Upon arriving at the city gates, she encountered Tasha's Supporter Halloween, who introduced herself, mocked Aria about her relationship with Tasha, and then proceeded to engage the angered Witch. After Tasha's Mana supply stopped reaching Halloween, Aria took the upper hand and vowed to kill her, Halloween was saved by the timely arrival of Ryuhwan. Ryuhwan then engaged Aria and promised Halloween not to kill her, vowing it on his master's name. Aria asks Ryuhwan why he reminds her of her brother, to which he states they studied under the same master. Aria then proceeds to mock Edea Florence, which causes Ryuhwan to state he'll have to beat her up as he mistakenly interprets this as an insult to West, who was his master. Following this battle, Aria is soundly defeated. She is again rescued by Varete, who defeats Ryuhwan and demands she return to North's castle with her. Aria protests that with Varete's power it would be easy to get to Tasha, but Varete insists she return and explains that North doesn't want the siblings reunited just yet. Aria submits but before leaving asks why she spared Ryuhwan despite heavily wounding him, to which Varete simply states that his master herself doesn't want Ryuhwan dead. Powers and Abilities Aria's abilities as a witch include: Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Aria produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Curse: Aria is capable of placing a magical curse which will transform one into her supporter. She placed this on Tasha before he became a WH. Magic Diagram: Aria can create a magic pentagram to cast her magic with minimal power and maximal force. The size of the diagram also matters as it determines the complex nature of the spell being used. Aria's diagram was shown to be a large hexagram inscribed in a circle over two smaller circles. According to Edea Florence, it is near impossible for any witch to use a Magic Diagram in combat which is what makes Aria an exceptable witch. Magic Arrow: An offensive spell. Aria uses this in combination with her Magic Diagram to fire a giant blast of mana. Volcano: 'A mass area of fire created by a ''Magic Diagram. It appears to be a pentagram inscribed in a circle over two smaller circles. Aegis is destroyed before Aria has a chance to use it. '''Supporter Creation: During her fight with Edea Florence, Aria doubled her supporters. It is unknown whether she can do this indefinetly. Supporter Aegis (이지스 Ijiseu): A spiritual supporter that is the People's Supporter. Aria's spiritual supporter consists of independent flying discs that automatically attack and defend her from any attack and retaliate against anyone who wants to harm her. It Each disc has a power equivalent to one A-class WH and may be manually controlled by Aria. Before awakening as a witch, Aegis took form of three silver spheres. After awakening they transformed and during the battle against Edea Florence, her supporter number increased to six. During the fight Edea notes its weakness which is only automatically defending Aria, and not activating a shield when they themselves are targeted. Aria becomes greatly weakened, with Edea destroying four of the disks, before she was ultimately killed by them. *'Shield': Aegis can project a shield made of energy which can protect Aria from attacks from every angle. *'Energy Beams': Aegis can fire large beams from their eyes which are very powerful. One disc can only fire one beam at a time since they only have one eye each. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Broom: Aria has been seen flying on a broom to get to places. Relationships Tasha Godspell When Aria was adopted into the Godspell family Aria was a reclusive girl who avoided Tasha like she did to every other member of the household. However one day that changed when her door was mistakenly left ajar and Tasha peered inside to see the strange bubbles of silver floating around her. Stumbling into her room from the surprise Aria became scared and self-denied the bubbles from existing and herself from being a witch. Tasha however denied that he was against her in any way and she began to open up to him by explaining the past two years of her life to him. Tasha held no prejudice against her and instead continued his attempts to create a bond with his new adoptive sister. Since her tragic childhood Tasha is perhaps the first and only person who accepted her for who she is and through this acceptance that their special bond began. Over time Aria and Tasha crafted a bond that, though damaged, persists in its own twisted way to this day. Aria loves her brother and dreams of him becoming her supporter, despite already having a very powerful one. She destroyed many towns so that he would come and find her and she put a curse on him so that he would become her supporter by force if he doesn't come willingly. She is also protective of him and is jealous of any woman who hangs around Tasha regardless of their relationship with him being romantic, friendly, loyalty or simply a student-teacher relationship and she continues to hold a grudge against anyone who is in her eyes in her way of getting Tasha as her supporter. The sole exception to this obsession with Tasha is being willing to wait until a later time to claim him as her own at the behest of Varete. Varete Varete is Aria's guardian and teacher. Aria almost always listens to Varete but disobeys her when she wants to see Tasha. Aria respects Varete and the two get along and spend time together. Varete is the sole person who seems to be able to disuade Aria's obsession towards Tasha with the promise to obtain Tasha later. Mordred Aria hates Mordred. Though she had no problems with the pumpkin doll as Tasha's supporter, but she grew jealous of Mordred's relationship with Tasha when she took human form and vowed to kill Mordred in front of Tasha. Aria believes Tasha doesn't need Mordred and that Mordred isn't good enough to even say her brothers' name. Her hatred was only strengthened by Mordred's provocation towards Aria so that Aria would focus on her and not bother Tasha at that moment. Biological family To say the least, Aria did not have a positive realtionship with her biological family. Her family cared more for their social status than they did for Aria, and locked her up once her powers started budding. Her father was very abusive towards her while Aria's mother stayed neutral to the situation. This continuous treatment is what lead Aria to be unsociable and self-denying upon first coming to live with Tasha. Trivia *Aria's supporter, Aegis, is inspired by the Greek legend of the same name. It is always a powerful talisman of protection. There are various interpretations to the myth. Possible interpretations include: **The Aegis was the shield used by Achilles, forged by Hephaestus. **It was the shield of Athena. **The breastplate of Zeus. *Aria's dress has somehow gotten shorter, since she is first shown with her dress reaching up to her calf. When she appears in Britain and onwards however, her dress does not even reach her knees. *According to Aria's character profile; Aria likes gifts from Tasha, and her hobby is collecting pretty things. *When Aria first came to the Godspell estate she is shown to have floating silver bubbles around her. These are early forms of her supporter Aegis. **It is indirectly shown through Aria's past that Aegis is a spiritual supporter. *Aria's Zodiac sign is Pisces. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:North's Group Category:Godspell Family